Branch's gift
by Jpbake
Summary: Four chapter mini story set a year before Trolls. Christmas is the trolls favorite holiday of the year. For everyone except Branch that is, who just wants to be left alone. Not wanting anyone to be alone for the holiday Poppy and the pack desperately tries to find a way to get Branch in the Christmas mood. But none of them know there is a tragic reason for Branch's grumpiness.
1. Rocking around the Christmas Tree

**Here it is everyone, I didn't forget about it, Branch's gift. My long promised Trolls Christmas story. Now just a disclaimer I wrote this story back in July, long before Trolls Holiday came out, I didn't even know or heard about Trolls Holiday when i wrote this. But while Trolls Holiday was a sequel to the movie this is supposed to be a prequel set a year before the events in Trolls allowing me not to mess up any of the Trolls canon. So put on your elf hats and your ugliest Christmas sweater (I know you all have one) and let's get going.  
**

 **Chapter one of four.**

 **Narrator:** _A_ _lot of people believe that Branch's journey to find happiness began on the day the trolls were taken by Chef, but what they don't know is it actually started a year before that on a snowy Christmas eve in the hidden village. See Christmas is a big deal for trolls. It's there most favorite Holiday of all their many Holidays, and trust me trolls have a lot of Holidays. For the trolls Christmas is about the importance of family and spending time with the trolls they love, and for them every troll is family. And if it wasn't for Poppy's determination to spread the Holiday cheer to Branch and show him the true meaning of family, he might not have became the troll he is now.  
_

It was the day before Christmas in the hidden troll village. All the trolls big and small, young and old was getting ready for their most favorite Holiday in all the world. Cooper and Biggie had just finished chopping down a flower to put in the middle of the village to decorate with lights and streamers, the twins Satin and Chenille was busy in their pod making Christmas sweaters to give all their troll friends for Christmas, and Guy Diamond was busy making Christmas cards and decorating them with a little bit extra glitter.

As Biggie and Cooper was putting up the Christmas flower King Peppy walked up to the two of them carrying a basket of fruit cake. Every Christmas King Peppy would go pod to pod and deliver fruit cake to troll families in the hidden village in what had became a holiday tradition in the troll tribe. and despite the fact that he wasn't as young as he use to be Peppy still had the strength and energy to make his annual holiday fruit cake run, A tradition he hoped Poppy would continue when she was queen and long after Peppy was gone.

"Merry Christmas!" Peppy said to Biggie and Cooper as they started hanging decorations on the flower.

"Merry Christmas King Peppy." Biggie said, standing on Cooper's head to reach a tall petal on the tree. Cooper'a neck was started to wobble and shake under Biggie's weight. He was starting to wish he called one of the smaller trolls like Smidge to help decorate the flower.

"Um Cooper can you move to the right a little." Biggie said as he tried to hang a red ornament with a snowflake painted on it. "I still can't reach the petal."

"You know this would be a whole lot easier if you were two ounces lighter." Cooper griped.

"Well if I got thin who would be Santa troll for the kids each Christmas?" Biggie said

"Oh while it's on my mind." Peppy said pulling out a couple fruitcake and handing one to each of them. "One for you." Peppy handed one of the cakes to Biggie. Cooper wheezed as he felt even more weight from the fruitcake added to him. "And one for you." Peppy sat one on Cooper's back. Not able to hold anymore weight Cooper's legs collapsed under him and both Cooper, Biggie and the two fruitcakes all tumbled to the ground.

"Cooper," Biggie scolded when he landed on the ground.

"Sorry, Guess I couldn't hold anymore wight." Cooper apologized. Peppy laughed at the unfolding event.

"Hard as a brick, just as my wife use to make them."

"You still got it Peppy." Biggie chuckled picking his fruitcake off the ground as Fuzzbert walked up to the trio.

"Ah Fuzzbert, merry Christmas." Peppy said "Have a fruitcake." Peppy tossed a fruitcake to Fuzzbert, and watched it land right on top of him crushing him under the weight.

"Oops Sorry Fuzzbert." Peppy said lifting the fruitcake off of Fuzzbert, whose head was spinning after being hit with the rock hard loaf of cake. Peppy turned to Cooper and Biggie "Would one of you help carry Fuzzbert's cake back to his pod.

"I'm on it." Cooper volunteered, putting the fruitcake on his back and carrying it to Fuzzbert's pod.

"Oh Biggie have you seen my daughter." Peppy asked after Cooper and Fuzzbert left.

"Yeah she is reading Christmas stories to the kids in the library. You know Poppy, she loves hanging out with the kids."

"That's true." Peppy chuckled "She would spend all day with those kids if I didn't make her help out with the royal duties. Well, I got to finish my fruitcake run, see you later, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Peppy!" Biggie waved bye.

Inside the library, Poppy was reading to the troll children the Christmas Carol, telling them about Scrooge and how he hated Christmas and it took being visited by three ghost to soften his cold heart.

"But Poppy?" Harper asked when the story was finished. "How could anyone hate Christmas?"

"Yeah," A young purple troll said "You get to open presents, drink hot coco."

"And then watch your parents on the couch when they are napping." A creepy young green troll kid said with wide eyes. All the other kids shivered at that mental image.

"Scrooge just did." Poppy said "He didn't understand the importance of the Holiday and the joy that comes with it. But once he was paid visits by the three ghost his eyes were finally opened and realized the true meaning of the holiday and was a changed man because of it.

"Man I love Christmas," A yellow troll child said. "All the beautiful Christmas music, the Christmas dinner with the family, the presents."

"And don't forget getting to catch Snowflakes on your tongue" Another blue troll child said.

"Yes that's all nice" Poppy said "But remember children, Christmas is about family, and as trolls we are all family, rather we're related by blood or not. Which is why, tonight we are going to throw a big Christmas bash for every troll in the village to celebrate our joyous holiday. And Everybody is invited.

"Everybody?" The creepy green troll child said appearing out of Poppy's hair and wearing Poppy's cowbell on her head.

"Everybody." Poppy mimicked. "And believe me when I say children, this part is going to rock." Poppy then took her cowbell and started banging on it as the library pod opened and Poppy stepped out.

" _Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop."_ Poppy hopped next to Creek and put a Santa hat on his head and a invitation to the party before spinning him around. _"Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop._ Poppy then interrupted a couple about to kiss under the mistletoe by putting invitations in front of their mouth. Poppy then used her hair to launch on top of the Christmas flower and wrap stringers around the whole thing top to bottom.

" _Rocking around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring."_ Poppy jumped from the flower and landed in front of some trolls singing Christmas carols being led by Suki, " _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and We'll do some caroling._

Poppy grabbed the carol book and started leading the other trolls in song with her. " _You can get a sentimental feeling when you hear: Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly._

Poppy continued dancing around the troll village, beating her cowbell and handing out invitations to the Christmas party. _Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday._ Poppy grabbed Cooper and started leading him in a dance. _Everybody's dancing merrily in new old fashioned way._ Fuzzbert and a group of other trolls like him walked up and started playing the sax while Poppy jumped on top of the Christmas flower again and dumped her basket of invitations onto the group of cheering trolls to grab.

Meanwhile down on the ground Biggie put his pet Glow worm Dinkles in a Santa hat in red suit as he had him pose for a Christmas photo.

"Ok Mr. Dinkles." Biggie said as he got behind the camera to snap the photo. "Say Ho, Ho, Ho."

"Mew!" Was all Dinkles said as the photo was snapped. As Biggie hung it up on the wall in his pod he glanced the photo over and scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmm, it's missing something." That's when Guy Diamond walked up and shot glitter out of his butt on to the photo giving Mr. Dinkles a big white beard in the photo to make him look more like Santa.

"That's it!" Biggie cheered.

" _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear:"_ Poppy slid down the stringers on the flower. " _Voices singing let's be jolly deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

Poppy led the entire troll village arm in arm as they marched down the troll village.

" _Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday."_ For the big finish she had the trolls build the image of a Christmas tree with their body's and used their hair to create the form of several different color lights and streamers. _Everyone's dancing merrily in their new, old fashioned way!"_

Once the song was over and the trolls stopped to catch their breath they heard the slow clapping of Branch standing under the shade of a flower, a look of disapproval painted over his face.

"Unbelievable guys, really. Seriously I could here you from a mile off."

"Oh good, I thought we wasn't spreading our Holiday cheer enough."

"No don't say good. If I can here you, you know who else can? The bergens!"

"Here we go again." Cooper said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Branch it's Christmas." Satin scolded.

"All the more reason for the bergens to come and get you. What better way for a bergen to celebrate the Christmas cheer then to come and snack on milk and trolls."

"Branch, nobody has seen a bergen in nineteen years." Poppy said

"They'll be back someday, and when they do don't come running over to me saying I told you so."

"Whoa easy there mate." Creek said suddenly popping up riding a butterfly. The butterfly landed on the ground allowing Creek to gently hop onto the ground. Creek turned to the butterfly "Thanks for the safe passage my friend." Creek allowed the butterfly to fly away before turning to Branch. "Just try to relax and get into the holiday spirit. A little holiday spirit might make you feel a little bit more happier. Have a cookie." Creek handed Branch a Santa cookie. Branch stared at it for a couple seconds before grabbing it. Poppy smiled when she saw Branch grab the cookie and thought he was about to warm up to them. Only to see Branch toss the cookie behind him causing it to land in the dirt.

"Bah humbug." Branch snorted Every troll in the village suddenly snapped when they heard that.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge cried.

"He just said 'bah humbug'." Harper said pulling onto Poppy's dress. "Poppy Branch just said 'bah humbug', he is just like Scrooge."

"Now, Harper, let's not start throwing comparisons around like that." Poppy said "Let me handle this." Poppy walked up to Branch and cleared her throat to begin talking.

"Branch I know you aren't exactly the most social troll in the village, you like to be left alone and I respect that decision of yours. But this is Christmas, the one time of the year to celebrate the important things of our life. To celebrate family and those closest to you. Which is why for one day, I would like to invite you to put aside your hermit like nature, and celebrate with the rest of your troll family in the spirit of the Christmas holiday. Which is why I would like to invite you to join the rest of your troll family for a special Christmas Party.

"It's going to be the jolliest." Suki said

"The merriest..." The twins said

"The most happiest Christmas party ever," Cooper finished.

Poppy then pulled out a invitation for Branch. The invitation opened up like a pop up book with green lettering that said "Your invited" with a little paper figuring of Branch singing " _jingle bells bergens smells the chef just laid a egg. And got kicked out of Bergen town while all us trolls got away."_ The little Branch figurine then shot out red and green glitter all over Branch's face. Branch just gave the biggest non amused look while the glitter sprayed all over him. Branch took the invitation from Poppy's hand and for a brief second all the trolls thought that Branch was going to accept the invitation and join the party. That was, until Branch threw the invitation to the ground and stomped on it, destroying the whole thing.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge gasped again while the other trolls watched the thing unfold in horror.

"I won't be caught dead at one of your parties Poppy. But someday you will be. Let me put explain this clearly to you so your tiny little brain can understand. I am not going to your party, I will never go to any of your parties, I am not going to get in the Christmas mood, I... HATE... CHRISTMAS!" Branch then stormed off leaving a heartbroken Poppy hurt as she stared down at what was left of the invitation she made Branch.

"Poppy." Harper said as she walked up to Poppy. Poppy bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken invitation. "Is Branch Scrooge?"

Poppy sighed and she tried her best to give Harper a small smile and keep her positive and optimistic attitude that she was known for. "No Harper, he's not. I'll find someway to get Branch into the Holiday spirit. There must be someway to get Branch to have a change of heart. Nobody deserves to be alone for Christmas, not even Branch." Poppy then turned to her friends. "Come on fellow trolls, let's get Branch in the Christmas spirit!"

 **I just had to have Branch say "Bah Humbug" considering I could totally see him as the Scrooge character if someone made a parody of that. Hope your liking this so far. Chapter 2 will be uploaded sometime next week. take care.**


	2. Memories

**Despite the comparisons from the opening chapter I will say no this isn't a Christmas Carol. Personally I could totally see Branch as Ebenezer Scrooge, it would fit will well and I would love to see somebody make a adaption of that sometime. However this was a original idea that i had that just so happens to have elements of some of my favorite Christmas stories.**

 **Chapter two of four.**

Snow had began to fall as Branch made his way back to his bunker. For the troll kids as well as most of the adults, the sight of snow meant serious fun. But for Branch all it did was bring back memories he would like to forget. Despite what many of the other trolls in the village believed, he used not to be the grumpy grey troll that he was today. He used to enjoy singing and dancing, and he used to love Christmas just as much as the others. But one day something changed that sent his whole world upside down.

As Branch walked to his bunker, the snow getting thicker, he saw a troll child pulling out a sled and riding it down a snow covered hill, laughing and enjoying himself. As Branch watched it reminded him of his own self back when he was that age.

" _Okay Branch you ready." A adult male troll with the same colors of Branch said, as a child Branch readied himself on his sled._

" _Push me daddy." Branch giggled. Branch's father gave the sled a little push, and Branch instantly started sledding down the hill laughing and enjoying himself._

" _Again, again." Branch laughed "This time with you on there with me."_

" _You want me to go down with you too?" Branch's father asked._

" _Yeah."_

" _Okay." Once the two got the sled back up Branch's father hopped on the sled behind Branch. The two of them gave the sled a push with their feet as it slid down the hill. The sled just reached the bottom of the hill when it hit a patch of know and slung both Branch and his father off and knocking them into the snow. The two of them just laughed it off however, deciding since they were already laying in the snow that they would make snow angels, laughing and enjoying themselves in the snow._

Branch let out a depressed sigh as he thought back to that day. He was a lot more happy back then, so innocent.

Not wanting to think about that event anymore he continued walking. It wasn't to much farther however when he stumbled across two more troll children building a snow troll. Stopping and watching the kids build the snow troll, his face fell even more as he again flash backed to his childhood days.

 _Branch was outside putting the finishing touches on his snow troll when his mother, a purple troll with green hair much like that of his grandma walked out of the pod. She was in her pajamas and sipping on a glass of tea, just smiling as she watched her son building the snow troll._

" _Okay kiddo come inside." She giggled "You don't want to stay out to long and catch a cold."_

" _But mom, I'm putting the finishing touches on Snowflake."_

" _Snowflake?"_

" _The Snow Troll mom." Branch said._

" _Oh." Branch's mom realized, Walking outside to get a look at the snow troll. The snow troll had little stick arms with small pebbles for its eyes and nose. All it was missing was it's long troll hair. Getting a idea she picked up some stick and leaves and stuck them on top of the snow troll's head._

" _It's perfect." Branch said expecting the snow troll afterwords._

" _Yes, yes it is." Branch's mom said with a smile. "Just like you Branch." She knelt down and gave her son a hug and a kiss on the head. "Now come inside I got some hot coco waiting for you." Branch squealed at the mention of hot coco and ran inside the pod his mother laughing to herself as she followed close behind._

By now tears were streaming down Branch's face as he remembered those days. Not wanting to think about those days anymore he decided to keep walking.

He just reached his bunker when he felt something cold and wet hit him in the back. He turned around and saw a yellow troll child with red hair holding a snowball in his hand.

"Oops sorry Mr. Branch." The troll child said "Please don't get mad."

Branch didn't know why but he suddenly found himself picking up a snowball of his own and throwing it at the kid, a small smile curling on his face in the process. The kid smiled back after getting pelted with the snowball, and there for just a couple minutes Branch found himself enjoying himself in the snow as he chunked snowballs at the kid and the kid throwing snowballs back. After a couple minutes though he suddenly found himself flashing back to his childhood again. This time seeing himself in the front of his pod engaged in a fierce snowball fight with his parents.

 _Thanks to his small size at the time he had the advantage and was able to avoid most of the snowballs chunked at him. He would get a snowball in each hand and throw one at each of his parents rarely ever missing thanks to his good aim. They would often spend thirty minutes out there in the snow throwing snowballs at each other until they were too worn out from all the running and dodging. They would then collapse in the snow laughing off all their adrenaline then come together for a nice warm family hug._

Flashing back to that time caused him to pause and stand still out in the open allowing the kid to pelt him in the face with the snowball. Losing what fun mood he had he wiped the snow off his face and turned to the kid

"Okay that's enough, go home."

"Aww," The kid whined dropping the other snowball he had in his hand and turning around to go home.

Shaking his head in regret Branch unlocked the door to his bunker and went inside. Once inside his bunker Branch pulled the lever that led to the basement where he stored all his supplies. Normally he would only come down this part of his bunker only when he felt threatened by a possible bergen attack or when bringing in more supplies. But after his altercation with Poppy and witnessing the kids enjoying the snow he came down here for another reason. On a top shelf, tucked away with some jars of water was a box. He hadn't opened the box in years. To over ran with guilt and sadness. But after the argument with Poppy, the flashbacks he experienced, and the strange snowball fight he for some reason took part in, he wanted to see their picture again. Getting a ladder and using it to reach the top shelf he pulled the box down from the shelf. Opening it he pulled out several pictures of him with his parents when he was a kid. Most of them was taken on days like today. Snow on the ground and him and his parents having fun together. He missed them so much. He tried hard to forget about that day. The day he lost them forever. But on days like today all the memories just came running back. And it depressed him so much to think about them and how he lost them.

It was then that his trips down memory lane was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of people singing "Jingle Bells." Packing up the box and putting it back on the top shelf he ran outside to see what was going on only to see Poppy and the rest of her friends outside his bunker singing Christmas carols.

"What are you doing?" Branch snapped.

"Branch, I know you are having a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit." Poppy said "So I thought it would be a jolly old idea if we helped warm you up by showering you with some beautiful Christmas music. Okay everyone hit it!"

" _We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas"_

"Stop, stop, stop!" Branch ordered.

"Perhaps a different song perhaps?"

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock."_

"No, no singing, no caroling no nothing!"

"But Branch?" Poppy protested. Branch just slammed the door in their faces leaving the trolls out in the cold. The trolls all stared and looked at each other for a second before singing.

" _Your a mean one, Mr. Branch."_

Branch slammed the door open again. With a stern glare on his face he didn't say a word as he marched up to the other trolls. Grabbing the song book from Satin's hands he ripped it to shreds right in front of the entire gang. Everybody gasped and quickly pulled their books behind their backs agreeing not to sing any more songs. Tossing the ripped pages on the ground Branch stormed back into his bunker and locked it behind him.

"Okay singing didn't work," Poppy said to the others. "We will just need to think of something else."

"But what if Branch doesn't want to celebrate Christmas Poppy?" Harper asked "What if he really is just a Scrooge?"

"I don't believe that. I refuse to believe that." Poppy said "Deep down in that grumpy grey skin of his there is a happy, Christmas loving troll crying to come out. We just need to think of something else." Poppy then saw a Troll a few yards down hanging up Christmas lights. "And I think I know just how to do it."

"They don't understand." Branch growled to himself as he paced the floor. "None of them understand. If they did they would leave me alone. Oh why can't they just leave me alone?" Branch then slumped down in his chair and buried his head in his hands as he let out a frustrated yell. "Why is Poppy so content on trying to make me happy! Why is she always trying to make me happy? I can't be happy on Christmas, I just can't!"

Branch then heard what sounded like a hammer banging on wood, followed by the sound of something being inflated. Branch unlocked his bunker and stepped outside only for him to freeze in shock at what he was witnessing. On a ladder Creek was hanging Christmas lights on his roof spelling the words "Merry Christmas" with them. He was also hammering in nails to hang the lights from. Down below, Guy Diamond was inflating a inflatable snowman while Cooper was hammering plastic candy canes into the ground. He made two rows of candy canes, placing four on each row about six inches apart from each other. Poppy of course was overseeing the whole thing, and ordering the twins where to place a reindeer made up entirely of Christmas lights.

"Place the reindeer right in front of the candy canes." Poppy ordered. The twins nodded and placed it down, using a hammer to make sure it was planted firmly on the ground. "Perfect!"

Poppy finally turned around to see Branch staring at all the decorations. "Oh hi Branch. What do you think? Doesn't this just scream the Christmas spirit. Doesn't it just put you in that Holiday mood? Make you want to burst out singing Christmas songs from now till the moon comes out? Branch?"

The look on Branch's face was not one she was expecting. He was angry but that was not what surprised her the most. It was more of a scared anger, like what he saw before his eyes terrified him in some way, and somehow it angered him that the others was the cause of it. Seeing the mixture of anger and horror on Branch's face caused Poppy to tilt her head in confusion. "Branch what's wrong."

Branch's eyes then went fire red, and he clinched his teeth and spoke in a threatening growl "Get this stuff down now!"

"Branch," Poppy started to protest, right before Branch ran up the ladder that Creek was still on.

"Now!" Branch roared. Branch fought with Creek on the ladder as he tried to grab the rest of the string of Christmas lights.

"Hey let go your going to make me fall."

"Get these lights off my roof!" Branch grabbed the strand and started to yank the lights down, all while Creek was fighting trying to get him to let go. Finally Creek slipped causing himself to get tangled up in the lights. He rolled off the roof, and it was only because he was tangled up in Christmas lights that he didn't hit the snow covered ground. Poppy stared at Creek dangling from the roof in Christmas lights, and due to the fight the lights that once spelt out "Merry Christmas" Now spelt "Bah Humbug."

"No" Poppy cried. Witnessing Branch's rage caused the rest of the trolls to run away screaming as they tried to find a place to hide. Branch jumped off the ladder and ran to the plastic candy canes. Yanking one out by it's post, he snapped the candy cane in two like a stick and chunked it at the inflatable snowman puncturing a hole in it causing it to deflate instantly. He then used the other half of the candy cane to hit and smash the other canes breaking them in pieces. Finally he picked up the lit up reindeer and after spinning himself around a couple times to build up steam chunked it so far into the woods that none of the trolls could see where it landed.

Poppy had never been so angry in her life, seeing what Branch did to her beautiful decorations caused tears to just poor out of her eyes. As soon as Branch finally stopped his rampage Poppy turned to Branch and just started screaming.

"Why!?"

"This is your fault Poppy!" Branch snapped back "I thought you would get the hint to leave me alone but you didn't and now look what happened because of it!"

The rest of the trolls came out of their hiding spots to witness the fight between Poppy and Branch, except for Creek who was still dangling from the roof. The trolls had never seen Poppy this angry before and they obviously didn't know what she was going to do.

"Why!?" Poppy demanded "Why must you hate Christmas!? The most happiest time of the year? Why must you always be angry, always be grumpy? Hide in your stupid bunker all the time, isolate yourself from the rest of the trolls? WHAT DID CHRISTMAS DO TO YOU THAT MAKES YOU HATE IT DO MUCH!?"

"MY PARENTS DIED ON CHRISTMAS OKAY!"

Poppy gasped and instantly went silent. Taking a step backwards in shock. The other trolls froze where they stood too. This was the first time Branch had ever spoke of his parents before. They knew they had died when he was just a child but Branch never spoke as to when on how. For a few seconds every troll just stood frozen in silence, the only sound coming from Branch's heavy breathing due to his anger. After a few seconds, Branch's anger changed to straight up depression and sorrow, not wanting anybody to see him cry, Branch turned around and started to walk off. "Just leave me alone guys."

"Branch wait!" Poppy called out wanting to follow after him. She immediately regretted blowing up at him. She didn't know, no one knew. Branch never spoke of his past before, and hearing that Branch's parents had died on Christmas of all the days made her heart sink and filled her with regret and remorse. Regret for blowing up at him and remorse knowing he was in so much emotional pain. Before Poppy could run off after him Biggie put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Poppy, I think it might be best to leave Branch alone for awhile."

"I need to make this right," Poppy protested. "I need to let him know I am sorry, and I didn't know."

"How can we make this right?" Creek asked still tangled in the lights. "We tried to cheer him up already and look where it got us." Creek gestured to himself in the lights "Look where it got me."

Poppy fell to her knees as she stared off to where Branch ran off. All she wanted to do right now was give Branch a huge hug and let her know how sorry she was. But after everything that she did, how could she make this right?

"Poppy?" Harper said tugging her on the shoulder. Harper's face sported the same look of concern and remorse that Poppy's did. She too was concerned for Branch and wanted to make him feel better. "How are we going to make Branch happy now?"

"I don't know Harper," Poppy admitted. She honestly didn't know how she was going to make this right. But she knew that she had to at least try. "But I am not giving up on Branch just yet. We have to fix this."

 **Well that got sad quickly didn't it?**


	3. Branch's tragic past

**So one of the advantages to writing something months in advance is that sometimes you can think of something later on to add that will just make the story that much better. I was done and completed writing this story when just a couple weeks back I was driving down the interstate and the song "Don't they know it's Christmas time" By Band-aid came on the radio. As i was listening to the song i couldn't help but picture the Snack pack singing something like that. So when i got back home I got on my computer and wrote a parody of that song to fit in this story. It's the first time in a while that I have parodied a song so hopefully the lyrics I wrote are good but I believe it will make the story a whole lot better. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3 of 4**

Poppy obviously knew that if she was going to find out what happened to Branch that she wasn't going to get it from Branch himself. Branch was far to angry with her right now to open up any more than he did. Poppy didn't intend to bring up any bad memories, she was just trying to help a friend get in the Christmas mood. Of course all of this might have been avoided if Branch has just been open with her from the very beginning instead of holding it in until he exploded. However if she was in the same situation she honestly couldn't say she wouldn't have acted the same way. Poppy never knew her mother, she died when she was just a infant on final Trollstice before the escape, in fact it was her mother's death that inspired King Peppy to flee the troll tree. But Poppy never was old enough to have a relationship with her mother before she died. Sure she saw pictures of her and those pictures made her feel sad, but it never made her depressed and resentful like Branch because she never knew her. If she did know her, the painful memories would make her act the same way Branch does.

Desperate to find answers, and longing for a way to make Branch feel better Poppy and the snack pack traveled to hers and Peppy's pod hoping he would know what happened that Christmas Branch lost his family.

"Dad do you have a second?" Poppy asked when she opened the door to her pod. Peppy was sitting in his chair reading a book in front of the fire place. After a long day of delivering fruitcake Peppy was ready to relax for the rest of the night. But he instantly turned his head when he heard his daughter calling for him.

"Anything for you sugar plum, what you need?"

"I need to know how Branch's parents died? Why Branch became so hateful for this glorious holiday? Do you know know what happened that day?"

Peppy's heart fell and a his face instantly went sad. "I do, yet it is a day I have tried to block out of my mind for twenty years now."

"What happened dad? I'm trying so hard to make Branch feel better but all I have done is make things worse. I need to know how to fix this."

"I don't know if this is something you can fix Poppy. Sometimes memories are so painful, that you can never get over it."

"Tell me what happened that day dad, please."

Peppy exhaled through his nose, he really didn't want to relive that horrible day but he knew when Poppy was obsessed with knowing something she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth. "Okay, but I believe it might be best if you all take a seat for this." Poppy went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair for herself as well as some extra chairs and stools for her friends as they all formed a circle around Peppy.

 _It was just a normal Christmas Eve. Your mother was pregnant with you at the time Poppy so I was stuck doing the fruitcake run my own self. Their was snow on the ground and I didn't want to risk your mother's health by making her join me on the long walk across the entire troll tree. Anyway I was just about done with my fruitcake run. Branch's family was the last one I had yet to deliver. I was still a few feet from the tree when I saw Branch outside his pod playing in the snow and singing happily to himself._

" _Where are you Christmas?" Seven year old Branch sang as he was building himself a snow troll. "Why cant I find you? Why have you gone away?"  
I always loved hearing the children sing, and Branch in particular had the voice of a angel, he sang better then all the other troll children at the time. I didn't feel like interrupting the child's singing. So instead of walking up to his pod I stood there in the snow watching him build a snow troll while his parents where outside putting up Christmas lights around their pod. _

" _Where is the laughter you used to bring me?" Branch continued to sing. "Why can't I hear your music play?"_

 _I should have interrupted his singing to deliver his cake though. Because it wasn't until I felt the footsteps coming that I realized that Branch's singing attracted the bergen chef. Branch's parents was the first to react, dropping the lights and running toward him calling out for him trying to warn him of the bergen. They were able to push Branch out of the way but sadly I wasn't able to reach them in time before the bergen chef grabbed them and took them away._

 _My parenting instinct taking over, I ran toward_ **Branch** _who was laying in the snow sobbing over what just occurred._

" _Their gone, their gone and it's all my fault. It's my fault king Peppy." Branch sobbed "It's my fault their gone, if I just hadn't been singing this wouldn't have happened."_

" _No." I said trying to comfort the crying child "It's not your fault, you didn't know. It's going to be okay."_

" _It' s my fault their gone King Peppy!" Branch cried burying his head in my shoulders._

"The next day I took him to live with his grandmother" Peppy said as he finished his story. "Where he lived for a year until she died as well."

"Branch's grandmother died too?" Poppy asked saddened "What happened to her?"

Peppy exhaled again "That is a story for another time."

"Oh my gah," Smidge said when Peppy was finished telling the story.

"Poor Branch," Biggie added.

"I feel so bad," Satin said

"Me too," Chenille agreed.

"I wish there was something we could do," Suki said

Poppy was deep in thought trying to think of a way to make this right, her face then lit up with a idea. "Maybe there is!" Poppy turned to her father "Dad, every year each troll family takes family photos around the Christmas flower."

"Oh I love that tradition." Cooper piped up "I would always dress like a reindeer and have a fake sled and a wooden Santa attached to me." All the other trolls looked at him weirdly.

"Your so weird," Guy Diamond said

"I know," Cooper lowered his head in shame.

"Okay?" Poppy said as she gave Cooper a weird look before turning back to her dad. "Anyway, do you think you still have copies of all those photos."

"I usually keep them in storage in the basement," Peppy said "Which photo are you looking for?"

"The last photo of Branch and his parents before they died."

"That's quite the long ways back Poppy, but I just might be able to find it. Follow me to the basement everyone." All the trolls followed Peppy to the staircase that led to the basement. Once they were all in the basement they saw on a shelf on the far right corner rows upon rows of boxes with years written on them in marker.

"I keep all of the Christmas photos kept in separate boxes labeled by year for when I wanted to look back at a certain photo I knew which box to look."

"I wish I was as organized as you," Cooper said. "I usually just cram everything I own in my closet to the point that when I open it to retrieve something I open the door and everything just comes crashing down on me. It's messy work but kind of fun." Everybody paused and looked at him weirdly again.

"What's wrong with you man?" Guy Diamond asked.

Peppy just shrugged in confusion as he tried to reach the top shelf where the box he knew held Branch's picture was. Unfortunately he was a bit too short.

"Poppy, dear can you get me my ladder."

"Who needs a ladder when you got me." Cooper offered, lowering his neck for Peppy to climb on. Peppy stepped on top of Cooper's head and raised him up enough to grab the box he needed and handed it to Poppy. Once Cooper lowered Peppy back on the ground Poppy opened the box and started looking through the photos.

"Okay, let's see what we got in here." Poppy took out the first photo, it was one of Creek when he was three years old, wearing a thick Christmas sweater that literally looked like a Christmas tree. All the other trolls just burst out laughing at how cute Creek looked in that ugly sweater as Creek went red in embarrassment.

"You look so silly Creek," Cooper laughed.

"Says the troll who dresses like a reindeer." Creek shot back.

"Seriously though who made that outfit for you?" Chenille asked

"Can we just focus on what we're looking for." Creek said embarrassed.

Poppy sat down the photo, which Guy Diamond grabbed and ran off with, still laughing at the photo. Creek started chasing after him and started yelling as Poppy reached for the next photo, laughing at the two trolls fighting over the photo. The next photo she pulled out was of her dad and mom.

"Oh I love this photo." Peppy said, "It was the last Christmas before you were born." Poppy could see a little baby bump coming from her mom showing that she was pregnant with Poppy at the time. Satin and Chenille let out a loud "AWWWEEE!" as a smile curled on Poppy's face. They all heard a loud crash and turned around to see Creek and Guy Diamond smashing into a desk with a lamp on it, knocking it over while the two rolled on the floor fighting over the photo.

"Will you two knock it off?" Poppy scolded

"He started it." Creek said pointing to Guy Diamond.

Poppy just shook her head in disgust as she sat the photo of her dad and pregnant mom down and reached for the next photo. This one was the one she was looking for, the one of Branch as a child his parents. All three of them wore a huge smile on their faces. Branch's dad was to his left and his mom was to his right while seven year old Branch was swinging from their arms in the middle looking like he was enjoying himself.

"Wow," Satin said as she looked at the photo, "He looks so happy."

"And not grey," Poppy added.

"This photo was taken the day before his parents died." Peppy said "It's not just Branch's last Christmas photo with his parent's, it's his last photo with them period."

"I think I know what I need to do." Poppy said before turning to the other trolls. "But I'm going to need all of yours help."

"Anything for you Princess Poppy." Biggie said

"Biggie, I need you to get some wood and a frame."

"I'm on it." Biggie said running off.

"Guy Diamond, get as much glitter as you can."

"You can count on me." Guy Diamond nodded.

"And Suki, get a recording of the song Branch was singing that day." Suki nodded and ran off. "We are going to make Branch happy."

"What if Branch doesn't want to be happy though." Creek said

"What are you talking about Creek?" Poppy asked.

"What if Branch doesn't want to be happy Poppy, have you ever considered that?"

"Nobody wants to remain sad all their life Creek."

"Poppy, Branch is not the only one who has lost family to those bergens. I lost both my parents during the last Trollstice before the escape, same with your mother. But we both were able to stay happy unlike Branch. Maybe Branch is sad because he wants to be. Maybe he just isn't happy by nature."

"You saw that photo Creek, he was happy in that photo, despite what he is now there was at least a time he was happy, and I want to at least try to help him find that inside him again."

"Why are you putting this much effort on just one troll? Every other troll in the village is happy and loves Christmas, why must you be obsessed with the one troll who doesn't."

"No troll left behind," Poppy said crossing her arms and getting firm with Creek. "Those aren't just words Creek, it's a motto of which we all live by. Branch is hurting, and as future Queen it is my duty to be there for _all_ trolls. Not just the ones that are happy, but for _all._ Branch doesn't think he has a family anymore, and it hurts him. But if he sees that we, as a tribe are his family than maybe, just _maybe_ , that can cheer him up, if even a little. Family doesn't always have to be by blood. Sometimes family can be those who are closest to you, your people. And as future Queen, everybody is family to me. And I will not stand for seeing someone spend Christmas alone. Christmas is about family and nobody, not even Branch, deserves to be alone on Christmas. I got to at least try Creek, it's my duty."

"But what if this doesn't work?"

"Then I''ll know that I did everything that I could possibly do. Now if you excuse me, I got a duty that I must attend to, whether you want to be apart of it or not I don't care. But I'm helping Branch no matter what."

Creek sighed "I'll help Poppy, but only because your my friend."

Poppy smiled and hugged Creek, "Thank you Creek. Now let's go make Branch happy."

Biggie and Cooper went into the forest and grabbing a ax the two of them started cutting sticks and tree branches to make a wooden frame for the photo. As they started sawing the two of them started singing.

 _It's Christmas time, There'_ s _no need to be afraid, at Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade._

 _In in our world of happy._ Guy Diamond sang on the other side of the valley as he ran into his pod to get a jar of glitter on the top of his book shelf. _"We spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the sad at Christmas time._

" _But say a prayer,"_ Suki sang as she dug around her record collection looking for the a recording of the song Branch sang that day. _Pray for the other ones- At Christmas time. It's hard but when your feeling love."_

Poppy stared outside the open window of her bedroom, looking at the snow covered field. Usually the sign of a white Christmas would feel her heart with overwhelming joy. But all she could think about right now was Branch and the pain he was going through. _There is love all around you. And it's love that'll comforts fear. All you gotta do is find it, in this time of bitter tears. Then the Christmas bells that are ringing, will silence the chimes of gloom. Well tonight I'll make sure he feels a little less blue._

Poppy then got out many different colors of fleece fabric and started cutting out shapes to decorate Branch's picture frame. She decided to cut out some pink hearts to represent the love he had for his family. Then she made some blue snowflakes to remind him how much fun he use to have during this holiday. Finally she made fabric cut outs into the shape of her and all of Poppy's friends to spread around the frame to let him know that even with his parents gone, he still had a family, and the family was them.

 _And there's gonna be a gift for Branch this Christmas time._ Biggie and Cooper sang as they sledded back to Poppy's pod, Cooper pulling a slay carrying Biggie and the wood, and Biggie controlling the reigns.

 _The greatest gift he'll get this year is love._ Guy Diamond added as he ran through the snow carrying the glitter.

 _And show him that family is more than just flesh and blood._ Suki sang as she finally pulled out the CD of the song she was looking for.

 _It's time to show what Christmas is all about._ Cooper, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Suki and Poppy all sang at once as the were finishing up their jobs.

 _Here's to Branch,_ Satin sang as she was grabbing the wrapping paper. _Show the love that he really needs._

 _Here's to Branch._ Chenille added as she grabbed the ribbons and bows. _Open his heart and set him free._

 _Show him what Christmas is all about._ The two sang together as they made their way to Poppy's pod.

All the trolls met at Poppy's pod and instantly got to work preparing Branch's gift. Cooper and Biggie took the wood and after putting a dab of glue on the ends, fitted the wood together to make a frame. They then added slid a sheet of wood at the back side of the frame so the photo wouldn't slide out the back way. Poppy gently placed the photo into the frame, being careful not to bend it or damage it in anyway. Then once the picture was in place they put a sheet of glass to cover the photo and keep it safe. Then they got busy decorating the frame. Using the cut outs that Poppy made they decorated the outer part of the frame to make it look nice, then as a finishing touch Guy Diamond decorated the frame in glitter to make it sparkle.

" _Spread the joy!"_ All the trolls sang as they worked on wrapping the gift " _Spread the Joy"_

 _Spread the Joy!"_ They then took the ribbons and made tied a pretty bow around the gift. Poppy then took a marker and wrote "To Branch from your friends." On the wrapping paper " _Spread the love of Christmas time._

Poppy then grabbed the gift and she and the Snack Pack walked out in the snow and went to find Branch. Suki carrying her DJ equipment with the recording of the song with her.

 _Spread the joy! Spread the love of Christmas time. Spread the joy! Spread the love of Christmas time. Spread the Joy! Spread the love of Christmas time! Spread the joy! Spread the love of Christmas time. Spread the joy! Spread the love of Christmas time!"_

It was time to make Branch happy.

 **It's Okay you can cry, I know the chapter was really emotional. Hope you liked the parody song I wrote. It was fun to write but not easy considering I had to make sure what i wrote stuck to the beat of the song and still honored the original song. Next chapter we will wrap up this four chapter mini story. Hope you come back to read it.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Where are you Christmas

**Here it is, the final chapter to my four chapter Christmas mini story. And it is going to be the most emotional yet. Hope you have tissues with you. You might need them**

 **Chapter four of four.**

When Branch was younger, the sight of snow could make even the darkest and most dreary places look happy and beautiful. That was not the case however as Branch walked up to the cemetery. Despite the beautiful snow that decorated the tombstones, Branch didn't see beauty instead all he saw was loneliness, sadness and anger. Why did Poppy have to be so obsessed with cheering him up? She had all the other trolls to celebrate the holiday with, why was she signalling him out?

As Branch arrived to his parents tombstone and wiped the snow away, he laid down a bouquet of small flowers. It had been almost a year and a half before he built up the nerve to come down here again. Cause every time he did all that came up was the painful memories of that day. It was his fault they were dead, his fault they got eaten, his fault they had to bury to empty coffins because there was no bodies. If he hadn't been singing so loud, if he hadn't got so involved in the Christmas Spirit they would still be alive to celebrate the holiday together. As he knelt down on the cold snowy ground he lowered his head in sorrow and closed his eyes as tears started falling from his eyes. After almost a minute of kneeling there in the snow in silence the soft sound of singing caught his ears. It wasn't just the sound of singing though that got his attention,but the particular choice of song.

" _Where are you Christmas?"_

Branch opened his eyes and shot his head back to see Poppy standing there in the snow with the rest of her friends. Suki was playing the song on her DJ table. Branch just scoffed to himself and turned his head back to his parents tombstone and closed his eyes tight. He really didn't want to mess with Poppy right now. He was still too mad at her for forcing him to bring up those bad memories. But this little pink troll wouldn't give up.

" _Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?"_

Branch deeply exhaled as Poppy sang. Why did it have to be this song? The song that got his parents killed. Suki came in to sing the next part.

" _Where is the laughter, you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?"_

Poppy walked up close to Branch and softly sang the next part in his ear as he continued to stare down at the ground with his eyes shut.

 _My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes, too?"_

Finally Branch opened his eyes and turned to Poppy. Poppy smiled when she saw that Branch's face was not one of anger, but one of someone who was hurt and in need of comfort. The song definitely had Branch's attention, and Poppy was happy to see for at least for the time being Branch wasn't attacking them. Realizing that, Cooper came in and sang the next part.

" _Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one. See what the time done? Is that why you have let me go? O-oh."_

Poppy took Branch by the hand and lifted him on his feet while the other trolls formed a circle around him. Branch didn't say a word instead just watching with wide eyes as the trolls sang together.

 _Christmas is here everywhere, oh. Christmas is here if you care, oh. If there is love in your heart and mind, you feel like it' s Christmas all the time. Oh._

Poppy took both of Branch's hands into hers and looked into Branch's eyes with love and comfort. Branch could tell that Poppy was really, really trying to make feel happy. But something was different about this attempt. While the others seemed like she was just trying to get him in the Christmas spirit just because of the fact that it was Christmas, this one felt like she was doing it because she wanted him to feel better. Like she actually understood what he went through and is trying to let him know that it was okay and that she was there for him. Maybe that is why he wasn't pushing her away this time? Because this time she was actually trying from her heart.

Poppy took over singing solo again. " _I feel you Christmas, I know I've found you. You never fade away. The joy of Christmas stay here inside us. Fills each and every heart with love."_

As a small tear fell from Branch's eyes, she knew he was letting his emotions go instead of keeping them bottled in until he exploded. She stared at him with a understanding smile as she finished up the song.

" _Where are you Christmas? Feel your heart with love."_

It was right then that Branch buried his head in Poppy's shoulders and sobbed as Poppy just patted his back in comfort, letting Branch finally let go of his emotions.

"It's okay Branch I'm here for you. We all are."

"Just let it out Branch, it's okay." Biggie said as Branch wept hard in Poppy's shoulders. "We finally understand and are here for you."

"Branch I am so sorry about what happened to you as a kid." Poppy said "I can't imagine witnessing something like that as a little child. I can understand you thinking that you are all alone, but your not. We are your family now Branch and we are here to look after you."

"What?" Branch asked, finally stopping his crying to listen to Poppy.

"Branch, family doesn't always mean by blood. Family is those who are closest to you."

"Like me and Biggie." Cooper said "Biggie may not be my brother but he is my bro."

"Exactly," Poppy said "And we as a tribe are all one family. Branch, you are not alone, you never was. Your parents may be gone, but you still have a family. Branch, we love you, and we don't want to see you sad, we also don't want you to be alone on days like today. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas, nobody deserves to be sad either. You deserve the right to be happy on this day just as much as everyone else. Which is why we all made you a little something." Satin and Chenille then walked up carrying a wrapped gift.

"Whoa what is this?" Branch asked taking the gift.

"Just something we all made for you that we thought you would like," Poppy said "Open it." Curious Branch unwrapped the gift and he let out a gasp at what he saw. Inside was a picture, all decked out in a frame of the last Christmas picture he took with his parents. The picture even glowed a little due to some of Diamond Guy's glitter decorating the frame, his own extra touch.

"We thought on a day like this, it might be nice for you to remember your more happier memories."

Branch didn't know what to say, seeing a picture from back when he was happy, back before he was grey, it almost made him remember what happiness felt like. He hadn't felt it in so long.

"I won't make you go to the party if it's still to painful Branch. But hopefully now you won't feel so alone."

"I..." Branch was a lost for words right now. Poppy was actually being understanding, she was being helpful, for the first time. Poppy was actually making him feel better. "I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything." Poppy smiled "Whatever you decide, I hope it brings you peace." Poppy then turned and walked the other way along with the rest of the snack pack. Leaving Branch in alone in the cemetery in his thoughts. As they walked away Harper walked up to Poppy in concern.

"Poppy, is Branch coming to the party tonight?"

"I don't know Harper, but we have to respect his decision either way."

"I don't want him to be alone, he deserves to know what its like to have a family again."

"I do to Harper, but sometimes it's really hard to get over a tragedy. Some people never truly get over it. The best thing we can do for Branch is to give him his privacy and hope that he finds a way to be happy again."

"Do you think he ever will?"

"I don't know, but I do have hope."

Branch stood there in the middle of the cemetery staring down at the photo Poppy gave him. He was so confused at what to do right now. Poppy went through so much trouble to try to make Branch happy on Christmas, even to the point she humbled herself and showed understanding and remorse when she discovered the truth. Was it possible though, could he really find happiness again, even if it was just for one day? He hadn't celebrated Christmas since he lost his parents, and he hadn't been happy at all since his Grandmother died too. At least his grandmother still knew how to make him happy. She would bake cupcakes and read him stories and play games with him to make him feel at home and happy. But when the bergen chef took her too he had no one. Or at least he thought. Poppy said that they were all family, that as trolls everyone was considered family, no matter if they were blood or not. Could it be true? Part of him thought he would betraying his parents memories if he forced himself to be happy on the day they died, but at the same time he knew that they would want him to be happy again. Could he do it? Could Branch really celebrate Christmas again?

Branch suddenly felt a gush of wind brushing against his side and a voice calling out to him.

"Branch." He recognized the voice, it almost sounded like...

"Dad?" Branch turned around and saw the spirit of his parents walking to him in the cemetery. Branch's eyes lit up, they looked the same way as the did they did they died, except their skin was now white since they were ghost.

"Branch, you have forgotten us." Branch's father said

"No, how could I?"

"You have forgotten who you once were thus having forgotten us. Branch, it pains us to see you so sad. You must not let what happen to us make you forget what it is like to have a family, to be happy."

"It's my fault your dead though," Branch cried, falling to his knees again as tears spilled out of his eyes. The wind form his parents spirits was blowing against his face, causing his hair to gush wildly in the wind.

"Oh Sweety don't think that," Branch's mother said "We never blamed you, We love you."

"I love you too mom." Branch sobbed.

"I know you do Sweety, which is why you need to let go of your guilt. You need to forgive yourself and know that while you can't change the past. You can however decide your future." Branch's mother walked up to where Branch knelt and put the palm up to Branch's cheeks almost touching them as she looked at him in the eyes with love. "Please, we need you to love again, to be happy. And realize that not everything that happens is in our control. I don't know why that bergen took us that day, but it's very possible it would have happened, with or without you singing. Please, don't let our deaths prevent you a lifetime of happiness. Promise me, you will be happy again."

"I..." Branch choked on his sobs "I will try."

"And promise me you will remember why you loved this holiday so much as a kid."

"I will try that too." Branch wept.

"Remember who you were Branch." It was then that his parents spirits disappeared in the wind. Branch chased after the wind that took them but soon found himself falling back in the snow.

"No please don't leave me again." Branch cried, "Mother, Father!" Branch felt more tears forming in his eyes. He wanted more than ever to hold them again, to feel their warm skin against his. But he knew that would never happen. They were right, nothing could change what happened that day, but could he really find the happy blue troll he once was? He wasn't sure if he ever could. Still, he now knew for sure that his parents wanted him too find it. And even though it may take a while, he knew he had to try.

Later that night the Christmas party was in full swing. Suki was at the DJ table playing Christmas songs, Peppy was taking family photos at the Christmas flower and Biggie was dressed in a full Santa suit trying to pass himself as Santa Troll for the kids.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Marry Christmas Timber." Biggie said in his best Santa voice to a purple troll child about the age of eight.

"Hi Biggie," The kid named Timber said not being fooled by the suit

"No, it's Santa Troll," Biggie protested.

"And I'm Rudolph." Cooper said dressed as a reindeer, his plastic red nose fell off though blowing their cover and Biggie just faced palmed in embarrassment.

Almost everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as they laughed, passed out gifts and drank eggnog. However Harper refused to enjoy herself as long as Branch was a no show. Harper didn't know Branch as well as some of the other trolls. And Branch may not have the reputation of the nicest and friendliest troll in the troll village, but Harper wanted him to feel happy too. She didn't want his tragic past to keep him from enjoying the most important holiday in the world. As every minute passed that he didn't show, she worried that he was once again going to spend Christmas alone.

"Princess Poppy, Branch still isn't here." Harper said in a sad tone. Poppy was handing out a Christmas card of her and King Peppy to a older troll couple.

"I know Harper." Poppy replied, patting Harper on the head.

"I can't stand the thought of him spending Christmas alone." Harper was nearly in tears at this point, she really wanted Branch to feel like part of a family again. "When do you think he will show up?"

"I don't know, maybe never. I don't want him to be alone either, hopefully he shows up, but if not, that's okay, we tried our best."

"Hey guys." Poppy's eyes lit up in excitement as she recognized the voice of the troll she was hoping to show up the most. All heads turned and saw Branch walking up to group.

"Branch!" Harper squealed and ran up to hug a very surprised Branch.

"Whoa, take it easy there kiddo," Branch said surprised at the young troll girl hugging his waist "You don't want to run in this thick snow, you might fall over and hurt yourself."

"I'm just so happy you came." Harper said not releasing her grip from Branch.

"So what made you decide to change your mind?" Poppy asked curiously as she walked up to greet Branch.

"Well..." Branch began not knowing how he was going to explain that he got visited by the ghost of his long dead parents. "Let's just say after you left I did some thinking, and I don't think my parents would want me to not celebrate this holiday just because of them. I think they would want me to be a part of a family again, even if it's not, well you know by blood. Beside your right this is Christmas, it's meant to celebrate those closest to you." Branch directly stared at Poppy who was giving a big smile back in his direction. "Even if you don't realize how close they are to you until you need them, like today. I still won't sing, I'm not ready for that yet, I don't know if I ever will be. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. It won't come over night, I still have a long way to go before I am the troll I use to be. But maybe by spending time with my troll family, I can work towards finding the old me."

"Oh Branch," Poppy smiled with happy tears falling from her eyes. "Come here!" Then Poppy and the rest of the snack pack all piled around Branch for a group hug.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Branch protested. "Baby step's guys, baby steps."

"Sorry," Poppy giggled as they released the hug. Branch dusted himself off then turned to Biggie and Cooper, still dressed as Santa and a reindeer.

"Hi Biggie, Hi Cooper."

Biggie sighed "Nobodies ever going to fall for it so why do we bother?"

"Cause we look cool in these costumes." Cooper replied

"That's up for debate." Branch sassed.

"And the old Branch is back." Cooper replied. Harper walked up to Branch again, this time holding a gift in her hand.

"I made this for you Branch," Harper said handing Branch the gift. Branch was surprised that Harper bothered making him a gift even though she didn't know he was going to show up.

"Wait, you made me something? Even thought you didn't know if I would come or not?"

"I just tried to keep up hope like Poppy does."

Branch opened the present and his eyes lit up when he saw that inside was a green leafy jacket.

"I hope it fits, I really didn't know your exact measurements so I did my best guess. You like it?"

Branch slowly put the jacket over his shirt and to his surprise it fit perfectly.

"It fits perfectly, I love it." Branch said "Thank you." Harper squealed with joy at that and clapped her hands and jumped with excitement.

Branch then turned to Poppy, "Um I actually might have made it here sooner but I was making a little something myself for you."

"Really, you made something for me?"

"Just a little something to show my appreciation for making me appreciate this holiday again." Branch said as he handed Poppy a small box. "This is my first Christmas that I've taken apart in since I was a child and I wanted to make sure I did it right. I sort of made it the last minute with whatever material I could find so I hope you like it."

Poppy opened the box and gasped when she saw a beautiful green headband with blue flower petals glued to it.

"I love it." Poppy cried as she pulled out the headband. "It's beautiful Branch, thank you. You mind putting it on me?"

Branch shrugged and took the headband in his hands and fit it perfectly on Poppy's head.

"Wow Poppy that looks beautiful on you?" The twins said

"Wow Branch you got a natural talent." Smidge replied

"Really? I guess it's not bad for something I just put together at the last minute."

It was right then that Branch got hit in the back of the head with a snowball by one of the kids. Branch turned around and saw it was the same kid he got in a snowball fight with earlier. At first all the other trolls gasped thinking Branch was going to get mad and start chaos and ruin all the progress he made. But to their surprise Branch just gave a mischievous smile, bent down and picked himself up a snowball of his own.

"Okay who gets it first?" The next hour was spent with everyone having fun in the snow, throwing snowballs making snow trolls and making snow angels. Branch showed Harper how to make a snow troll the exact way he did when he was a kid. He even went behind the finished Snow Troll and started pretending to talk for it.

"Hello, I'm Snowflake, would you like to be my friend?"

Harper giggled and hugged the snow troll "Of course Snowflake" Poppy smiled as she watched Branch enjoying himself at the party, and even bringing joy to the kids, mainly Harper, with the snow games.

"Thanks Branch." Poppy said walking up to him as he was still having fun with Harper.

"For what?"

"For making this the best Christmas party ever."

Poppy then grabbed Branch by the hand and led him to the Christmas flower where all the trolls gathered in a circle and started singing.

 _Fah who foraze, Dah who doraze Welcome Christmas come this way._

 _Fah who Foraze, Dah who doraze, Welcome Christmas Christmas Day._

Even though Branch still wouldn't sing, as he stood there at the flower, with Poppy holding his left hand and Harper his right, he did find himself humming along to the song. Which to Poppy and Harper, was enough for them.

" _Welcome, welcome, Fah who rahmus, Welcome, Welcome, Dah who Dahmus_

 _Christmas day is in our grasp, as long as we have hands to clasp._

 _Fah who foraze, Dah who doraze, welcome Christmas bring your cheer._

 _Fah who foraze, dah who doraze, welcome all who's far and near._

 _Fah who foraze, dah who doraze welcome Christmas come this way_

 _Fah who foraze dah who doraze welcome Christmas, Christmas day._

 _Welcome, Welcome, Fah who rahmus, Welcome, welcome Dah who Dahmus._

 _Christmas day will always be, Just as long as we have we._

 _Fah who foraze, dah who doraze, welcome Christmas bring your cheer._

 _Fah who foraze Dah who doraze welcome all who's far and near._

After the song was over Peppy took a group picture with Branch and his troll family. Branch hung the photo next to a photo of his actual family back in his bunker. Poppy looked at the photo with him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Branch."

"Yes, it is kind of merry isn't it."

 _And that's the story of how Poppy made Branch love Christmas. While Branch did find himself falling back into his old ways later on, he never forgot the good deed Poppy did for him. And when Poppy and the other trolls were at their lowest point, Branch remembered what Poppy did for him and helped Poppy and the other trolls regain their happiness, and even permanently find his, helping save all the trolls from destruction. They even say that Branch and Poppy even fell in love that day. Do I believe it? Yes I do, cause I'm their daughter._

 _Merry Christmas from my mom and dad, myself Scarlett, and the rest of the troll village and to all a good night."_

 **And that's all folks. I will be taking a small break from writing for about a week as I am about to leave to visit some family in another state for Christmas and they don't have Wifi. But when u get back i will update my other stories as well as publish a new Trolls story called Eden in the beginning of January.**

 **Till then hope everyone has a wonderful and safe Christmas.**


End file.
